As a rule, a vehicle wash system also has, apart from one or more horizontal height-adjustable wash units, such as, for example, roof brushes, additional height-adjustable treatment units in the form of horizontal drying nozzles or the like. Such horizontal treatment units are commonly moved by means of separate hoist drives independent of each other. As a rule, this occurs via a winder drive by means of cable drives or flat belt drives or by means of toothed belt drives with corresponding deflection means and counterweights. In this connection, each of the units, such as roof brushes or horizontal drying nozzles, is equipped with a dedicated hoist motor, that admittedly requires a correspondingly high cost for the drive and control thereof.